


Flashbacks (how two disconected points in time can intersect momentarily)

by EternityPrevails



Series: Cries in the night [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, tramua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Flashbacks and PTSD are unsurprisingly common in the hero community.





	1. Nightwings POV

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I basically survive off comments.

Dick, Wally, Jamie, and Bart were all in the kitchen of mount justice. They weren't doing anything particularly interesting, just sitting and eating and enjoying each others company for a while. It was common to find the four of them together after all Nightwing and Kid Flash were dating, the two speedsters were close as could be, and the two younger boys were practically attached at the hips whenever they weren't busy. Eating with two speedsters was an event in its self. Several plates of food piled high with sweets and other junk food that they were all sharing and enjoying. 

"So there is this boy at my school" Impulse was speaking quickly but not too quick that the non-speedsters couldn't hear them, DIck was only half listening to what he was saying and half focusing on eating a giant cookie. "He is insane, like seriously, his name is Tony and..."

Tony  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tony  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tony  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tony  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suddenly Dick wasn't in the kitchen anymore, everyone's voice around him was starting to swim the room faded to dark and quiet. He was suddenly in the circus looking at his parents, he could see them waving at the screaming fans. He felt a knot formed in his throat and he couldn't breathe. Logically he knew this wasn't happening but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his parent's performance. 

Suddenly he saw the man, Tony Zukko, his knife hovering over the rope. He knew that wasn't how this happened, he knew that this wasn't real. But his eyes began to burn with tears anyway. 

Suddenly his parents were falling, the screaming of joy turned to scream of terror. He knew what was going to happen next but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them falling in slow motion.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. His parents hit the ground the sounds of cracking and breaking. 

Suddenly he felt something warm on his face, his hand came up and touched his cheek. It was blood, his parent's blood. He logically knew that didn't happen blood never hit him he was too far away, the room began to swim again. He felt himself sink to his knees, everything was going black. 

Suddenly there was someone saying his name. "Dick? Dick come back to us now." He could hear the voice but he couldn't place who it was, who was talking to him. Who was calling his name? 

Suddenly the kitchen started to fade back into view. He was sitting on a bar stool looking forward blankly. There was a redhead sitting in front of him talking to him quietly. Wally, Wally was talking to him. Wally was his friend. He looked down at the counter there was a large cookie broken into a million pieces on the polished marble. Something was warm on his face, he touched it softly. Tears, there were tears on his face. 

"You back with us Dicky?" Wally's voice was soft and kind. Dick nodded softly and rubbed the tears off his face.  
"Yeah, sorry about that" he whispered, "Yeah I'm back." He looked at the two other young men who were sitting in the kitchen, they were looking at him solemnly and understanding. They could identify what happened, it happened to all of them from one time to another.


	2. Jamie's POV

Dick, Wally, Jamie, and Bart were all in the kitchen of mount justice. They weren't doing anything particularly interesting, just sitting and eating and enjoying each others company for a while. It was common to find the four of them together after all Nightwing and Kid Flash were dating, the two speedsters were close as could be, and the two younger boys were practically attached at the hips whenever they weren't busy. Eating with two speedsters was an event in its self. Several plates of food piled high with sweets and other junk food that they were all sharing and enjoying.

"So there is this boy at my school" Impulse was speaking quickly but not too quick that the non-speedsters couldn't hear them, DIck was only half listening to what he was saying and half focusing on eating a giant cookie. "He is insane, like seriously, his name is Tony and He's on the football team." Jamie stopped listening to the blabbering speedster, he had heard this story at least twice before. He picked up a cookie taking a small disinterested voice, he knew if he was to eat too much of it he would get a sugar lecture from the scarab. 

"Jamie Reyes.." well there it is he started to think but was quickly cut off "Look at your leader" Khaji ordered. Jamies eyes shifted over to where Dick was sitting on the barstool. Something was wrong with him. He had frozen, his breathing was too fast, and he was shaking. 

"Nightwing?" As he spoke the large cookie fell out of the leader's hand and broke into a million pieces of the counter. It took Wally less than a millisecond to be in front of his boyfriend with a genital hand help put to his face. Tears had begun to stream down the older man's face and he was still staring blankly into the space in front of him. A flashback Jamie thought sadly. He had them before, they were terrifying things that he couldn't wish upon anyone. Even though almost everyone on the team and in the Justice Leauge had them.

"Dick? Dick come back to us now." Wally whispered quietly not touching the younger man but staying close to him. Black Canary had trained them all in how to deal with flashbacks, panic attacks, and nightmares in both themselves and others as part of their mandatory therapy style appointments. 

Jamie saw Nightwing blink them look down at the cookie. He reached up and touched the tears on his face and staring at them strangely for a second. Like he was still trying to figure out what was reality and what was the past. 

"You back with us Dicky?" Wally's voice was quiet and he sat a gentle hand on Nightwings knee. The younger man nodded and made a vague attempt to dry his tears. It was unsettling, Jamie had seen Nightwing cry only once before during a nightmare and still, it seemed so out of character.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Dick whispered, "Yeah I'm back." He looked over at Jamie and Impulse who were watching quietly. They both understood, they had both been in that place before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I basically live off of them.


	3. Wally's POV

Dick, Wally, Jamie, and Bart were all in the kitchen of mount justice. They weren't doing anything particularly interesting, just sitting and eating and enjoying each others company for a while. It was common to find the four of them together after all Nightwing and Kid Flash were dating, the two speedsters were close as could be, and the two younger boys were practically attached at the hips whenever they weren't busy. The food in its self was stuff that their mentors often barred them from. Several plates of food piled high with sweets and other junk food that they were all sharing and enjoying.

"So there is this boy at my school" Impulse was speaking quickly but not too quick that the non-speedsters couldn't hear them, Wally was listening intently to the story. Seeming to be the only one at the table who hadn't heard it at last once. "He is insane, like seriously, his name is Tony and He's on the football team. He actually went up to one of the teachers and tried to grab her ass, he got slapped so ha..."

"Nightwing?" Jamie's voice broke through the story and suddenly Wally's attention was ripped from his cousin to his boyfriend. In natural speedster style, everything moved so slow, almost frame by frame as each normal second was dragged into almost a full minute for speedsters. The cookie that Dick had been eating fell from his hand and in less than a millisecond Wally was sitting in front of the younger man. He brought a hand up to the boy's face but left it hovering an inch away not sure what kind of flashback he was having and fearing that touching him would make the situation worse. The young man's body was shaking and his breathing was too rapid, he was looking at Wally but also somewhere far past him, he wasn't seeing him. 

Wally saw the millisecond tears began to well up in Dick's eyes, and then the millisecond they started to fall. Everything seemed to move even slower than it normally did, as he counted Dick's breaths and waited for this to pass. He wished there was more he could do but there wasn't anything more to do when it came to flashbacks than to sit there and make sure he didn't accidentally hurt himself like he had a history of doing. 

"Dick?" He whispered shakily "Dick come back to us now." It felt like it had been a century since this started. He watched every miniscule pained micro-expression cross his face. He had done this every time Dick had a flashback around him and he could continue to do it until he died but that didn't make it any easier. 

Eventually, Dick blinked slowly, he was starting to come back around but he wasn't quite here yet. He looked down slowly at the cookie and then brought a hand to touch the tears on his face. Stairing at them as if he had never seen such a thing before. '"You back with us Dicky?" He asked softly, a gentle smile placed on his lips as he met his boyfriend empty gaze. It was several agonizing seconds before Dick nodded. 

He blinked hard a few more times and attempted to dry the tears off his face, "Yeah, sorry about that" Dick whispered sounding significantly more like himself, "Yeah I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I basically survive off comments.


End file.
